The Reaping
by Joseph Vows
Summary: Set in the Bleach universe but with many of my own characters set in place to make it my own, rated M for language, and violence.


"Nope, I never thought of it like that." He shook his head, cupping his hand around his chin. He seemed troubled by the report.

"Sir, what should we do? It seems that this human will die today if we don't prevent the Hollow attack, he could be a savior..." The messenger seemed troubled as well and was beginning to perspire. "Captain Danchalee...your orders?" The messenger pressed, hoping he was not annoying the captain.

Captain Danchalee stood and snapped his fingers. Before the sound had subsided, a man in a black kimono was by his side, ear close to the captains' lips. "Bring him a Zanpakutou, Uindo...and don't lend him any help, if he is unable to sense his own potential, let him die." The captain whispered, waving the messenger and Uindo off.

With no hesitation, Uindo was gone, like a divine wind. The captain ruffled his short black hair and sighed. _What a fine mess this will be..._

**Chapter 1. Hazure Kado**

"Hey, Kado!" He yelled, running past several other students to get to his desired subject. "Gawd, slow down!" He yelled again, panting as he grudgingly sped up.

"C'mon, Moji Sabu, can't you run any faster than that, you wimp?" Kado taunted, his long legs blasting him forward as he tackled the track with ease. His taunting worked, too well.

Moji hurled his body forward in giant steps, passing Kado quickly and fervently. "Haha, what n--" Before he could finish, Kado's feet landed firmly on Moji's face, using it as a fleshy springboard to propel himself across the finish line. It looked much like he had drop kicked him.

"20.6 seconds, rock on, Kado-san!" The gym teacher, Mr.Kikai, shouted as Kado crossed the threshold, grinding to a stop. "That's amazing, a new record at Deki-Kiddo High!!" He raised Kado's hand and whooped.

Kado just stood there, annoyed and embarassed at his teacher's utter lack of respect for the touch barrier between student and teacher. "Gee, thanks, Mr. Kikai." He said flatly, his eyes narrowed.

Just then, Moji came skidding across the finish line in a rather explosive fashion, snowballing right into a squad of cheerleaders. And, of course, Mr. Kikai went over to..."help". "AH, I see you like'em young, eh, Moji-Moji?" He yelled into the crowd of disgruntled girls and waving Pom-Pom's.

A special talent of Moji's was that no matter how pissed the girls would get, he'd always be able to charm them, it was part of his Sabu heritage, always a charmer, and this was no different. The minute the girls made eye contact, their eyes became full of sparkle and adoration.

"Aww, poor Moji." One said.

"He's hurt, want me to kiss it better?"

"Did that meanie-weanie Kado-wado hurt you?"

Mr. Kikai applauded the yound stud, Kado lamented his very existence, and the world went round, as it always had, just Kado and Moji, always inseperable, however destructive they were of each other's bodies and reputations, they were best friends.

Later that day, on the walk home

"Ohhh, heeey, that chick, Chizuru, gave me her number." Moji laughed as he waved the piece of pink, perfumed parchment in front of Kado's face. "Time to celebrate!" He yelled, boisterously.

"Celebrate what?" Kado asked, annoyed.

Moji smiled and sniffed the paper. "My Super Two Hundred Hot Chick Number Anniversary, of course!" Moji yelled aloud, looking hurt.

"You counted?" Kado pushed his glasses up in disgust and lament. "I hate you sometimes, Moji Sabu."

_My name is Hizure Kado, or Failed Gate. Black and red hair, strange but natural. I'm fifteen years old, and I attend Deki-Kiddo High with my friend Moji Sabu. I've had a pretty nice life, everything always went my way, my studies were always at the top and everything came naturally to me. But lately... Strange things have happened... Like this morning, I was wallopped out of the way of a sports car by thin air, and then I heard something that sounded like a cold whisper. It's just weird... Oh yeah, and...today..._

As they walked, and shouted back and forth, a dark mist descended on their little grouping, and it sent an awful chill down their spines.

"H-h-h-hey, Kado? Why is it so d-d-dark?" Moji asked, a tortured expression on his face.

Kado tensed up and went back to back with Moji. "Get ready, something's coming..." Kado's legs were shaking heavily. _Dammit, stop shaking!_

Moji clenched his hands into fists and readied himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the chaos soon to come.

In a sudden burst of what felt like powerful gravity, Moji's knees buckled and he was sent down on his elbows by the intense pressure. "Kado! What's going on?!" He cried, looking back at his friend to see him surrounded by a thick red aura.

_What is this?_

Kado's eyes were blank white spheres, and his body pulsated with a power that Moji couldn't understand. What had happened to him?

_This power is overwhelming!!_

Moji was quickly losing consciousness, breathing hard, drooling from his utter lack of control. In a slow process he fell to the ground, hoping, praying, that Kado was okay.

"I see you have awakened...Hazure Kado." Came a voice from all around. "Oops, it seems my spirit pressure has rendered your little friend unconscious, so sorry about that..." The voice laughed. "Since I know your incapable of speech right now, I'll go on. I'm going to give you a sword, known as a Zanpakutou, try to tame it, for there is a hollow coming, and if you cannot slay it, you will die..." The voice faded out and in it's place, a howling permeated the air, heavily.

In the midst of the falling pressure, Kado's eyes became of use and he could faintly see the shimmering blade of a katana through the dying darkness.

_Now take it, its yours!_

Kado's hand reached out and grasped the black clothed handle, gripping tightly until blood ran from his fingers. His pupils had come back but the eyes themselves still managed to seem empty.

A large aura pulsed around the blade as Kado heaved it up from the dark earth, readying his stance as he waited for opposition. He waited until a large shadow came into view through the mist.

Kado was regaining his senses now, even ones he wasn't aware he had, the "Hollow's" energy and life were displayed in a somewhat life bar system above the shadow. Kado smiled. "That's a new one..." His smile was dark, lusty, bloodthirsty.

A sudden whoosh of air defeated the fog and there stood a giant black mass of sharp bones and dark flesh, a strange white mask lay upon the spot where Kado guessed it's face would be. The mask had three fiery red slashes across one eye-hole.

"You just gonna sit there quivering, human, or are you going to take a swing at me?" The Hollow spoke, it's dark voice assaulting Kado's ear drums like a low frequency he had just learned to hear.

Kado's smile did not fade. _Interesting..._


End file.
